Vehicle-to-everything (V2X) is a huge interaction network including information such as vehicle locations, speeds, and routes. Application scenarios of the vehicle-to-everything may include vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication, and vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) communication. The V2X is a key technology of an intelligent traffic and transportation system. A series of traffic information such as real-time road conditions, road information, and passenger information can be obtained by using this technology, thereby improving driving security, reducing congestion, increasing traffic efficiency, providing in-vehicle entertainment information, and so on.
In an existing 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) system, data sent by user equipment (UE) is transmitted to an application server on an air interface bearer (between the UE and a base station) and a core network bearer (between the base station and a packet data gateway (PGW)). Therefore, data transmission delays include an air interface transmission delay and a core network transmission delay. V2X service data transmission has a relatively high requirement on real-time performance. However, in a current 3GPP system, a transmission delay is relatively long during data transmission. It is difficult to meet a transmission delay requirement of V2X service data